Various types of amusement and educational games utilize a printed circuit board with a pre-printed pattern of electrical conductors thereon to control a single indicator, such as a sounder or a light. Such games have generally been formed by a conventional printed circuit board which is made of a hard and relatively inflexible phenolic or other plastic material. While such games are functional, they have limitations from the point of view of playing ability and are also somewhat expensive in the production of the printed circuit board.